


Everything Comes Back to You

by noseandfeetarerunning



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mood Swings, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, quite a bit of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseandfeetarerunning/pseuds/noseandfeetarerunning
Summary: He thinks of Noah's long lashes and large eyes, his cute button nose and pretty smile, his intimacy with Josh.He wasn't mad, he was jealous.The fic where Tyler has a problem with Josh's boyfriend, mostly because it isn't him.





	1. Nobody's There

Tyler slips the key in the lock, he'd made a copy of it when Josh was in the shower after a show a few months back. Sure it was slightly unethical, but it ensured the perfect surprise.

The lock slides easily enough and the door gives way without so much as a creak, a dull one nonetheless.

He slips off his shoes by the door, cursing when he fumbles somewhat, catching himself on the door handle, and letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

He drags the oversized balloon through the door, appropriately engraved with the words: "It's a girl!", and cursing once again when he has to scramble around to keep the balloon from floating up to Josh's high ceilings. He regrets not paying an extra dollar for that balloon weight. 

He looks around for something to tie it to and remembers then that he left the cake in the car. _The cake!_  How could he forget, it was literally the most important thing. He smacks his head in annoyance.

He ties the balloon to the door handle with a single knot before sprinting out shoeless to his rented car, unlocking it and fetching the chocolate cake from an ice box.

When he steps through the door once again, checking to make sure the house was still silent, he momentarily fails to remember the balloon, but panics once he realises its missing.

There is a brief period where he frantically scans left and right for the balloon, before remembering its filled with helium and fuming at his own stupidity once he spots it high above his head.

Setting the cake down on the couch he garners whatever's left of his basketball quads and jumps for the string, barely grabbing it between two fingertips in delight, before cringing at the thump of his landing.

He stills, knees kept bent, waiting for any indication of Josh waking up. There is a creak of something that Tyler dismisses as the house settling, before finally straightening and double, _triple_ knotting the balloon around his wrist.

He takes a deep breath.

_4, 5, 6, 7, 10_

Tyler eyes the stairwell, cake in his hands. He had a reconnaissance mission a few weeks prior to test all of Josh's creaky steps, without his knowledge of course.

He scales the first three easily, before laying his right foot three more steps above and willing whatever muscle in his leg to catapult him forward. He suceeds, not without a slight wobble, but nods satisfied at his own competency.

He takes the next step and a squeak resounds throughout the house. His eyes widen, repeating the number in his head. 4, 5, 6, 7, 10. This was step 9!

He has no time to reprimand himself for the rookie mistake when a flow of muffled chatter and heavy breathing reaches his ears.

"It's my birthday, baby. I'm expecting a gift." That is unquestionably Josh's voice and, Tyler's never heard him sound so…  _seductive._  There's the unmistakable sound of lips smacking and the rip of fabric. 

_His boy's getting laid!_

Tyler feels mildly stupid for sneaky around when no one was home.

Tyler contemplates between checking out who the girl was, she must've been pretty enough to reach Josh's high standards, and hiding, because finding someone who _isn't_  supposed to be in your house is somewhat of a mood killer.

But the decision is made for him as a half naked Josh rounds the corner, carrying his one night stand who's legs are clamped around his waist.

The girl has her short-haired head too buried in Josh's neck to realise there's someone behind her, but the nips she leaves on his skin are enough to make the boy's eyes roll back and essentially spot Tyler.

"Happy birthday…?"

"WHAT THE FUCK." and he drops her, except, it's not a  _her._

"Ow…" the boy is rubbing his butt from having Josh drop him on the corner of a step. Josh spares a halfhearted sorry and glances between the confused boys looking absolutely mortified.

Well, that was a… perfect surprise.

Before Tyler can even question what was going on, the mystery boy speaks up.

"Who's this?" he eyes Tyler's balloon and cake before staring at Josh in some sort of revelation.

Lips quivering he states, "Oh my god… Are you cheating on me?" Tears well up at the corner of his eyes. "All those business trips… I should've known." He furrows his brows and gets up, dusting himself off with a huff.

" _What_? No! Ew! Nononono. This is uh, Tyler, yeah. Tyler, this is uh this is Noah."

"His boyfriend." Noah snaps, wrapping a protective hand around Josh's waist, trying to come off as intimidating but failing quite considerably with his pouty lips and wide brown eyes. "Who are you?" he spits, and Tyler would have been afraid if he weren't so  _cute._

"Uh I'm Tyler. Josh's bandmate." Josh is glaring at him.

"Oh...  _That_  Tyler." He grins at Tyler, who gets washed up in his glistening teeth.

"Yeah, that Tyler…" he trails off, laughing awkwardly. He sends a curious glance to Josh, who is visibly shaking his head behind the boy in a somewhat semi-beg, mouthing "please" over and over.

Tyler sighs and mouths "later" with a glare towards the relieved boy.

"Josh has told me a lot about you, Noah." Tyler starts, "It's great to finally meet you."

Noah lets out a pleased laugh - Josh _so_ owes him for this - and pipes up, "It's great to meet you too. Sorry about earlier, I was pretty freaked out."

Tyler shakes his head, "It's ok, I would've been too."

An awkward silence falls upon them as Josh realises his lack of clothing and how everything occured on his flight of steps.

"Uhh... Let me go get a shirt. Ty you can put that in the kitchen if you want..." He sprints up the stairs, leaving the two most important boys in his life to converse. They head to the kitchen.

"So uh... Noah! What, uh, do you do for a living." he clears his throat, slipping the cake into the fridge. Josh should really go grocery shopping.

Noah stacks some of Josh's wet dishes to make it look like he's doing something, "I teach kids."

"O-oh! Cool!" Tyler lets out, trying to find some red bull in order to avoid eye contact with the boy.

"Yeah, I teach music. Probably the only reason why Josh likes me."

"Nah… I don't think that's the only reason he likes you." he pops the tab.

Noah shrugs, fiddling with a loaf of bread. There is a beat of awkward silence before Noah breaks it.

"So... What do you do? Other than jam with Josh."

Tyler chokes slightly. This kid has _no_  idea. He takes a knife and slices the string around his wrist, letting the balloon go.

"I, uh…" Tyler thinks back to the last job he had. "I'm a janitor at a venue back in Ohio."

"Oh! That's cool, do you meet any famous people?" Tyler stutters out a weak response, something along the lines of _Just once, I went into the wrong room_ when Josh comes back sprinting and breathless. He's still pulling his shirt on when he pipes up.

"Noah! I think you should go home, yeah. You know, you have, uh, work tomorrow and it's pretty late." he seems calm enough but Tyler could hear his quickened breathing. He shoves the boy out the door gently. Noah waves to Tyler, confused but accepts whatever Josh tells him and lets the door slam in his face after a kiss on his cheek.

Josh slides down the closed door quick breaths escalating into heavy panting. Tyler looks down at Josh's crouching form.

"He doesn't know, does he?" 

Josh hides his face behind his palms, trying to muffle a sob. He shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry." Josh's voice breaks and Tyler can sense how disappointed he was with himself for letting it get this far. "You probably think I'm disgusting."

Tyler pinches Josh's brunette hair between his fingertips and brings in him for a hug, sighing but letting the older boy sob on his shoulder nonetheless.

Josh drapes himself over Tyler, cries wracking his body as Tyler rubs the area between his shoulder blades, staying quiet.

Once Josh gets a semi-grip of himself, Tyler grabs him by the hand, leading him to the master bedroom, he leaves Josh on the bed, still sniffling into his palms as he runs a bath.

He closes the bathroom door, giving himself a moment to calm down, sort out his thoughts. He breathes deeply, filling his lungs with steam, clenching the fabric of his black hoodie to keep his trembling fingers still.

Everything is ok.

He opens the cabinet, finding a bunch of random scented oils and spilling some in the bath. There is a monotony in his movements he recognises is a result of discontentment. He grabs a towel too forcefully.

He tries to quell his displeasure before he opens the door but the sight of Josh's tear-streaked face does it for him.

He walks over, and lays the back if his palm against Josh's overheated face.

"Please don't be mad." Josh could always read Tyler better.

He wraps the towel over Josh's head E.T. style, drawing a humourless laugh from the teary-eyed boy.

"Go take a bath, you'll feel better."

Josh nods, clutching the towel at the base of his chin.

Once the door clicks shut Tyler falls back onto the bed. Why does nothing ever go his way? He closes his eyes and wishes the bed would swallow him whole.

He hears the sloshing of water from inside the bathroom.

He thinks of Jenna breaking up with him just that Friday and there's a weight in his chest. He isn't mad at Josh for lying.

_I'm starting to think you love him more than me._

He cringes, those were the last words she said before leaving him, it wasn't too far from the truth. He was here now, wasn't he? He had no place to judge Josh. How different had his predicament been?

He was disgusted at himself mostly, doing exactly what was expected of him, fawning after a man he will never experience love from. Crawling back to him when the going gets tough, when he's been exposed of the skeletons in his closet.

The worst part was the spark of hope he felt. Josh is gay. What a coincidence.

A muffled sob echoes from the bathroom. A trail of heat makes its way down Tyler's face. He wasn't mad at Josh, he could never be.

He thinks of Noah's long lashes and large eyes, his cute button nose and pretty smile, his intimacy with Josh. 

He wasn't mad, he was  _jealous._


	2. Over And Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenses are changing so much I'm sorry.
> 
> Titles are taken from Niall Horan's This Town.

"Does he live under a rock or something?" 

Tyler isn't particularly narcissistic, but how has Noah _not_  found out his boyfriend is in a grammy winning band?

The two boys had assumed their usual heart-to-heart position, entangled on a bed after Josh stepped out of his hour long bath, eyes still rimmed red. Tyler had calmed down enough for his curiosity to return.

"No… He just- he only likes classical music." He sighs, "And he doesn't like social media either, says it rots our brains." Josh mumbles the words into Tyler's chest. Maybe if he talked about Noah enough, Tyler would stop loving someone else's man. 

As he thinks it, Tyler knows that's not possible. Just watching Josh in his state of post-cry drowsiness is enough to make his heart flutter.

Josh looks up at him and pouts. Tyler has to close his eyes. 

"He's so good to me, I always leave and he doesn't hate me for it. He deserves so much better." Josh's voice quivers towards the end and Tyler opens his eyes to the sight of a watery-eyed, shaky-lipped Josh.

"And I just feel so _bad_ you know, lying to him." His voice breaks.

Tyler loves drumming Josh, he loves running Josh, he loves back-flipping Josh, but crying Josh may just be the most beautiful. Vulnerable, broken Josh. The boy buries his head further into Tyler's chest and Tyler hopes Josh can't hear his heart racing.

Tyler runs his hand through Josh's hair, he loves the brown, the same brown as when they first met, he tries to avoid thinking about how Josh met Noah with this same shade as well. He likes to think that Josh dyed it back for him. He likes to think many things.

They settle into a comfortable silence, with only Josh's sniffling heard. Tyler frowns, the jealousy was back. It came in waves, a mix between feeling bitter that Josh wouldn't ever cry like this over him, and disgust at himself for thinking that at all.

It was confusing.

Josh quietens down. Afraid of provoking another  onslaught of sobs, Tyler cautiously asks, "Why didn't you tell me you're," he pauses "Gay?" he whispers, careful not to trigger the sensitive boy.

But it's no use, he feels Josh still against him, breathing picking up again. He bunches Tyler's t-shirt into his fists trying to calm down.

"I was scared. I'm _still_  scared." he says stuffily, airpipe congested and breathing deeply to keep himself from crying yet again. Tyler's heart aches, he immediately regrets bringing it up.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm always here for you." Maybe it's the sincerity in his voice, or just Tyler's love seeping through the gaps, but Josh snaps, and is sobbing into the duvet in a matter of seconds.

Tyler lets out a resignated sigh, looking at the boy dejectedly. He brings Josh to his chest. It hurts, seeing him like that.

"I'm supposed to be the nice one." he gasps for breath. "What else have I got going for me."

"Oh Josh…" Tyler starts, he's always been incompetent at consoling, but with Josh, the words just flow out of his mouth.

"You've got so much going for you. You're still the sweetest guy I've ever met, your drumming is mad good, and you love with everything you've got. Maybe that's why we're here now." Tyler chuckles, caressing his five a clock shadow.

"And that's just a fraction of it." Tyler looks away from Josh, worried he could see how genuine his words were. This was the closest thing to a confession Tyler could manage. "One mistake doesn't change anything. Your intentions are good, and that's all that matters."

"Tyler…" He whimpers, "but I _lied_  to him. He's going to hate me. I lied to _you_."

"And I'm still here, aren't I?" he runs a hand through Josh's wet curls fondly, " If Noah really loves you he'll understand."

His shoulders shake, body limp from crying. Tyler honestly thought he was making a big deal out of nothing, but he could never tell with Josh. The boy had such a strong sense of morality that the smallest sins went layers deep.

"Once you tell him, that is." Tyler continues absently.

Josh's crying stalls suddenly and he shoots upright, shocking Tyler for a moment.

"I'm just gonna tell him now." he says resolutely, a sad smile overtaking his face. He scrambles off the bed in search of his phone.

"Josh-" he's cut off by the determined boy.

"I'm just gonna get it over with." he descends the stairs into the kitchen. Tyler follows closely behind, switching the lights on.

"I didn't mean now-" there was no use protesting, Josh wasnt listening

"Like a band aid." he finds the phone on the island.

"Is that really such a good idea?"

"It'll make the hurt stop." Tyler shuts up. 

Josh fumbles with his passcode, hands shaking and yelling in frustration when he's disabled it for a minute. Tyler pries it gently from his hands, waits the full minute and enters the code for him. He brings up Noah's contact, before handing the phone back to Josh.

"I'll leave you to-"

"No!" Josh grabs his wrist. "Stay."

Tyler doesn't want to be there the moment Noah forgives him. Josh was overreacting, any sane person would forgive him for murder, let alone some white lie. The dark side of him hopes Noah isn't sane but the better part of him hopes the boy wouldn't ruin Josh's happiness.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please."

He stares at Josh's grip on him and relents, but whispers "Ok" in the end.

Josh lets go of his wrist, keeping a watchful eye for any sudden movements from Tyler. He takes a shaky breath and presses the green "call" button, putting it on speaker mode. Tyler bites his lip, Josh wants him to suffer and he'll do so willingly.

It rings three times and on the fourth Noah answers.

"Joshie?" Tyler really doesn't want to be here.

"H-hey Noah. Did I wake you up?" he says tenderly and Tyler walks over to the fridge so Josh can't see his face. He rummages for more red bull.

"Just a little." he mumbles, voice crackly over the phone. "What's up."

"I just- I, uhm, really need to get something off my chest." the fridge beeps from being open too long and Josh glances over a moment, Tyler angles his face away, cursing and closing the door. He stays staring at the Ohio state fridge magnet instead.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" there is heartfelt concern in his voice and Tyler hates himself for wanting to get between the two.

"I-I should have told you this earlier." Josh starts, having difficulty finding the right words. "I'm in a band with Tyler." he continues.

Noah giggles sleepily, "I know that already! Did you forget?"

Josh chuckles humourlessly, ignoring his question. "I don't work for a record company, Noah, I mean, I do, but not the way you think I do."

"I-I'm confused."

"I'm in a band called Twenty One Pilots, we go on tours around the world, we sell out _stadiums_ , we won a Grammy. I-I don't sign bands."

There's silence in the kitchen and static over the phone. Josh is holding his breath.

The selfish part of Tyler wants Noah to blow up, to get angry, to break up with Josh. But the other part of Tyler, the one that _loves_ Josh wants things to work out because Noah offers Josh a stability Tyler never can.

"Oh." he takes a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a small voice.

Josh ignores his question and says, "I know I don't say this often, but I love you." Tyler can hear the blood rushing in his ears and wishes it were louder. Why did Josh want him here? 

"Josh…"

"And I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, but you're the love of my life and I just want you to know my life won't be the same without you." Josh's voice is strained and Tyler whimpers, the magnet growing blurry between his tears.

Noah chuckles, "I was just wondering when you were gonna tell me. It's not everyday you see your boyfriend in his undies on national tv."

Josh chokes out a relieved laugh between his silent weeping. "Of course you knew."

"I know everything Josh Dun." Noah teases fondly, hurt still lightly evident in his tone, but the words make Tyler freeze between his own sobs.

"Like how you dated Debbie Ryan. How could you not tell me that! I love Jessie!" Tyler relaxes and Josh chuckles, so relieved despite the mention of his ex.

"Come over tomorrow? And I'll tell you everything, I promise. No more secrets ok?"

Noah hums, "Are you only telling me now because Tyler told you to?"

Tyler can feel Josh's gaze on his back. He keeps staring at the fridge magnet. "Well, he definitely had a part in getting me here." Tyler grins sadly looking down at his feet. He'll take what he can.

"I'll need to thank him then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." 


	3. Things Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little blood mentioned, just a tiny bit. Also, warning for some Tyler angsty pants Joseph.

Tyler sleeps well enough in the guestroom away from Josh. Crying really takes it toll. He awakens to the sound of the doorbell and blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he stretches against the headrest. There's muffled talk outside, the voices growing closer.

 

"He's still asleep." He hears Josh say, to Noah no doubt.

Not particularly in the mood, with his morning breath and bed hair, to interact with the magnificence that is Noah Cross, he slips back under the covers. The door creaks open slightly and Tyler rolls to face the other direction so he doesn't have to face the ethereal being he will never live up to.

"He's  _so_ handsome." Noah gushes quietly and maybe Tyler doesn't dislike him as much as he says he does.

Josh lets out a sound of displeasure. "I'm right here you know."

Noah giggles lightly and then there's silence, but the door hasn't closed yet. Tyler imagines a cute little scene where Noah reassures Josh by kissing him till he blushes. At least, that's what Tyler would do. Although, there shouldn't be much reassuring, who would ever leave Josh for him? Who would ever leave  _Josh?_ Period.

He thinks of the little whimpers and muttering Noah gets to hear when Josh sleeps. Why does his brain love him suffering? He buries himself further in the blankets, snuggling up in the heat he wishes was radiating from someone else. The door shuts behind him and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Tyler jumps but refrains from turning around to face the now brunette boy. He hears Josh's footsteps get closer.

"Tyler?" Tyler hums back, still facing the blinds that shield him from the view outside.

"Why're you crying?" Josh asks carefully. Tyler brings his palms up to his wet eyes, he didn't even notice he was crying.

"'m not." he sniffles out.

"Yes you are." and there's a hand on his shoulder. Josh slides under the covers next to him and it's starting to feel a bit too much. He collapses into Josh's hold, digging his face in the taut flesh of Josh's neck, their roles reversed from the previous night.

"There, there." Josh pats his fluffy hair. "What's wrong."

_I'_ _m in love with you._ He wants to say. _Always have been._  

He settles for, "Jenna broke up with me." Josh's eyebrows shoot up in shock before a pout forms on his lips, an indication that he, too, was about to cry. His hold on Tyler tightens.

" _What?_ You're kidding. Did she say why?" His voice quivers, but he perseveres. Sometimes Tyler forgets that Josh was friends with Jenna too, besides being his bestfriend's girlfriend.

_I'_ _m starting to think you love him more than me_

"No." He lets out quietly with a sense of finality. He felt infinitely better in Josh's embrace. Tyler isn't crying, he's been crying for so long, he's figured out how easy it is to just let the tears flow, unrestrained.

He lets them travel down his face, along his jaw and onto Josh, who's shirt soaks up his sadness. He rubs at Tyler's neck which lays at an awkward angle on his shoulder. He works out all the knots, letting the younger boy lean limply against him. 

"You know what you need?" Tyler doesn't respond. Josh continues anyway. "Cake. Where did you put it?"

And he dislikes how Josh just brushes the matter off, no consolation, no questions, even if Tyler had been the one to avoid speaking about it first. Yet at the same time, Tyler couldn't help but feel grateful, he didn't know if living would be possible after having Josh's full attention and care for once in his life.

He is silent yet again but Josh persists anyway. He drags the moping boy down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tyler vaguely wonders where Noah had gone, through his blurry vision, and as if he's psychic, Josh pipes up, "Noah went out to get breakfast, he stopped by earlier because he wanted to see me." Josh beams widely at nothing and Tyler has to keep himself from cursing out loud.

Josh leaves Tyler sitting on a stool, top half splayed across the island face down, and fetches the cake from the fridge. Tyler gets this way sometimes, acutely depressed. Some days it happens gradually, others, much like today, happen with the snap of a finger.

"Let's just eat straight from it. Gives me a sense of liberty." he fetches two forks from the sink.

Josh has been there for most of his episodes and he knows how to manage Tyler best, probably because Tyler loves him, not that the boy does much to help. He usually, like today, tries cheering Tyler up with food, which was just _stupid_. Tyler wasn't one for "living to eat", that was Josh's thing. Tyler "ate to live", and similar to every single one of his depressed episodes, living was the last thing on his mind. Watching Josh, however, was a different story, it always put him in a better mood. 

He unboxes the chocolate cake and Tyler turns his head, left cheek pressed against the cool surface.

"It's got strawberries, my favourite." Josh's face lights up, completely focused on the circular cake. That's the moment Tyler loved the most, the two seconds of complete awe on Josh's face whenever he finds something amazing. Josh unknowingly licks his lips and is on the verge of drooling when he remembers why they opened it in the first place. He looks over at Tyler, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Sorry." he says sheepishly, sliding the cake across the table reluctantly. Tyler remains lifeless.

"I know this cake is supposed to make you feel better, but I  _really_ wanna eat it." Josh eyes a piece of chocolate on the top and reaches over the island to pinch it between his thumb and forefinger before dropping it in his mouth. He lightly sucks his fingers of any molten chocolate.

Tyler bites his lip. Josh was too cute.

Josh goes in for another piece, swiping his finger along the icing this time, oblivious to Tyler's intense gaze. He loved observing Josh from afar, something about the absence of people allowed the boy to be completely himself.

"If you aren't eating, I'm just gonna start..." Josh eyes Tyler, fork inching towards the cake. Tyler smiles when Josh pops a forkful into his mouth, only he would be irresponsible enough to eat cake before breakfast, how spoilt would his kids be?

Tyler groans at the mental image of Josh feeding cake to his future kids.  _Their_ future kids. Josh quirks an eyebrow, but continues savouring the cake.

Tyler had never brought up the idea of kids to Jenna, it just never came to mind. He always assumed he wouldn't enjoy the company of little toddlers tugging at his shirt while he tried reading the morning paper. He was wrong. It wasn't disinterest in offspring, they just had the wrong coloured hair and eyes in his head. Too blonde and blue. 

Tyler takes a long hard look at Josh, picking the strawberries off the cake and suddenly he's angry. He's not too sure what of, but he knows his feelings well enough. He leaves it be for a moment, bottling up always worked for him, but eventually snaps at nothing, storming off towards the bathroom, stomping slightly just for attention.

He locks the door behind him and takes off the t-shirt Josh had lent him for the night. It gets caught on his ears and he screeches in frustration, finally getting it off with sufficient tugging, and throwing it at the mirror, it does no damage which incites another yell of annoyance. He hears Josh sprinting up the stairs.

"Tyler? What's wrong? Is it because I ate the cake? I'll get you another if that's what it is!" Josh's frantic voice travels through the wooden door. Tyler hates him _so much_ , who did he think he was, chasing after Tyler and trying to console him. He takes the boxers off next with clenched fist and wide arching punches, he hears the elastic rip and feels a little better. Boxers? Seriously? How much did Josh want to _torture_ him?

He tosses the boxers in the sink. Stalking over to the tub, he plugs the drain, missing the hole a few times and swings his fist through Josh's soap bottles. He takes a deep breath and successfully plugs the drain, knocking his skull on the detachable shower head as he's coming back up, it slides down his back and clangs against the outside of the tub. Tyler feels some sort of sick satisfaction watching the tile break as its hit. He reaches for the shower head, gripping it between two fists.

"Tyler! What's that sound?" The door is rattling now.

He smashes another tile on the bathtub, twisting his body for better torque. Before he became obsessed with basketball as a child, Tyler wanted to play baseball. His mother signed him up for lessons and on the first day, he learnt about rotational power. That's what this is, Tyler concluded,  _power._

He keeps going, tile after tile, until there are none left that the piping can reach. The door continues rattling. He slumps down against the tub, crumbling pieces of ceramic scratching his back and naked bottom, tired. He wants to sleep, but something is stopping him.

He manages to lay a flat palm against his back, bringing it up to his eyes to see thin smudges of blood along his hand. He's breathing heavily still, but feels much calmer. He climbs into the tub and cranks the tap all the way to the left, lava flowing around him.

He stares at the pathetic reflection of himself in the mirror and sits passively, feeling exposed once he remembers he's in Josh's house, and keeps his hands over his crotch as the water fills up.

The rattling stops and Tyler can finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is moving really slowly, I apologise. If you feel like something is out of place or could use some more work, leave a comment! I'm open to constructive criticism.


	4. Wish I Was There With You Now

Tyler wakes up to grey noise. The water was freezing and his fingers were shriveled from being in the bath too long.

He crawls over to unplug the drain, feeling his head pound from bending over. Somehow, he felt dirtier than before the bath, all the moisture was sucked out of his skin. He hits his head on the shower head again standing up. Tyler wonders how, through that whole mess, he'd put the shower head back in its holder.

It clangs into the tub this time and the grey noise breaks, alleviating his headache for a second before its replaced by Jenna's voice.

_Wait. Jenna?_

"-at's that sound. Tyler! Are you there?" Goddamned shower head.

He steps out of the tub, wincing when his feet meet the uneven ceramic from his little breaking spree. He sweeps them aside, creating a path to the door. He almost forgets, but grabs a towel and loops it around his waist as he walks out.

Jenna hasn't stopped rambling, voice growing increasingly frantic.

"Tyler! Answer me. Oh god. Tyler! Please don't do anything stupi-"

"Jenna.  _I'm fine_." He picks his phone up from the floor immediately outside the bathroom, butt brushing against something sharp.

 _Ow._ He turns around to find the door splintered from the outside. A feeling of dread washes over him.

"-he said you just stormed off after you told him we broke up and - and he tried kicking the door down and he was crying because he just couldn't remember where he put the keys to the toilet and he was so _worried_ because you went quiet. So he called me to make sure you were ok while he went to get help." Tyler blushes slightly at how badly he took their break up. And just being an overall diva.

"Jenna! Jen, calm down ok? I'm perfectly fine," _a little bloody and bruised_ , he thinks, _but fine._  "How long have you been on call?"

"I - I kept c-calling your name but you didn't respond and I was so _scared_. It's been about an hour since I gave up. I'm sorry." _An hour._ He checks his phone. 14% left.

"Jen… I'm so sorry you were dragged into this, don't - don't worry too much ok? I'm gonna go now, to tell Josh I'm fine." Jenna sniffles lightly, hesitating, but letting it go.

"Y-yeah, you should. That boy worries… B-bye." Tyler hangs up. Five years with her. Even if his heart was with someone else, five years was a long time. He sighs.

He drags himself into Josh's room, phone on speaker mode. He throws it on the bed as it connects and rummages through the drawers for something to wear.

It rings once, twice, three times and Tyler stops counting. He thought Josh would answer immediately. Apparently the boy doesn't worry  _all that much._

He grumbles under his breath, and grumbles more when he realises he has no right to be dissatisfied. He slips into a pair of boxers just as he hears the front door burst open.

"Tyler!" A small smile grows on his face. Josh's brown hair pops into the room, eyes searching and finally relieved once they land on his, barely, unharmed figure.

Josh takes four long strides before engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. He endures the pressure of Josh's arms over the scratches on his back.

"Don't _ever_  do that again." He whispers. Tyler feels hot tears on his bare shoulder and savours the moment, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist, taking large inhales of his musk. Josh smelt a weird mix of cologne, sweat and smog, as always.

"Oh my god." Josh perks up at the sound of Noah's voice outside the room, immediately detaching himself from Tyler and heading to the bathroom. Tyler follows after dejectedly.

Noah has already taken a broom out from the adjacent closet. Tyler thought he was the only one, other than Josh, who knew where the broom was.

He wonders exactly how many times Noah is needed over at Josh's place to warrant a sweep. He hopes it's somewhere below 10, but knows with Josh's standards of hygiene he's looking at anywhere between 30-40.

Noah was sweeping up the shards of Tyler's meltdown, pants unbuckled, he must have wanted to pee. Tyler frowns at the thought of Josh going to Noah, confused and helpless over his friend's unwarranted breakdown.

When Jenna's flight was delayed a while back due to "severe weather conditions" and Tyler was stuck in the airport, so, _so_ worried, the first person he thought of calling was Josh. Not his friend from highschool that was a pilot, not his _mother_  who was an air stewardess. Josh. That was the first time Tyler knew he was in love. He wonders if it's Josh's first time knowing too, after his own little escapade.

" _My tiles._ " Josh chokes out upon seeing the state of his bathroom. Tyler bites his lip, feeling the similar sense of guilt he experienced shattering a window while messing around with a knife. It costed $300 to fix, and being broke college students at the time meant they had to split it amongst themselves even though Tyler was the one who broke the window.

"I-I'll do it. I made that mess after all." He admits in a small voice, angry that he couldn't control his feelings, especially in front of someone as level headed as Noah. But Tyler swallows his pride and gently grabs the broom from him. "And I'll pay to get it fixed."

"Why don't you use the other bathroom?" He says gesturing to Noah's unbuckled pants. The boy blushes and nods, rushing off.

Josh sighs from behind him, "You don't have to pay for anything. It's my bathroom."

Tyler continues sweeping, "That doesn't make any sense. I broke the shit, so I gotta pay for it."

"Well, it's my bathroom that you _fucked_  up and I thus have the authority to disallow you from paying any damages incurred." Josh quips back sarcastically.

Tyler drops the broom and turns around to face the boy, its wooden spine smacking against the floor. "Why are you being so difficult! It's not like I don't make enough money!" He flings his arms up in exasperation.

Josh looks calm, but Tyler can see past his collected demeanor, they've been friends too long.

"I just…" his voice softens. "I just feel like _I_ led you to this. Cake? Seriously? What was I thinking! You don't even like chocolate."

Tyler purses his lips to prevent himself from smiling out of satisfaction. But they've been friends too long and a hopeful grin grows on Josh's face. He leans in for a hug.

"I'm sorry she broke up with you. I really am. I know you love her." Tyler sniffles because he did love her, at one point, he hasn't in a long while and feels horrible for holding her back, but there definitely had to be _something_  for them to last as long as they had.

And his unrequited love wasn't the only reason for his breakdown, he had to give Jenna credit where it was due, he's gonna miss her.

"Yeah." He whispers, settling into the embrace.

Josh freezes for a moment when something drops downstairs and whips his head towards the stairwell, arms falling to his sides immdiately. Tyler frowns, but decides to go back to sweeping. He barely picks up the broom when Josh pipes up.

"Hey, stop that, go put on some clothes. Let's do something wholesome, God knows you need it. I'll clean it up later." Tyler reluctantly places the broom into the closet and follows after Josh, closing the door behind him.

Josh picks an oversized sweater that doesn't look his style.

"This is Noah's." _Huh._  "I think you'll like it."

Tyler slips the sweater on and hates himself (more than he already does) for never wanting to return it.

"Is this "wholesome" or whatever it is you call it." He asks, using lackluster finger quotes.

"Yup. Step one of being wholesome is comfy clothes." Tyler looks down at his lack of pants and quirks an eyebrow at Josh.

"No pants are comfy, in fact, I don't think _any_ clothes are comfy, other than that sweater. I am but an uncomfortable soul in these shackles you humans call clothes."

Tyler shoots him an unimpressed look and Josh rolls his eyes, throwing a pair of sweats his way. He tests the elastic as Josh walks up to a mirror by his bedside.

"I don't get why you like covering up. You've got nice legs." Josh says, distracted by his own appearance. Tyler turns around and puts on his pants, hiding his blush from Josh. "I mean… not as nice as Noah's of course, but still…" he whistles lowly, fingers still fiddling with his hair.

Tyler's blush deepens and he busies himself tying the drawstrings of his pants, praying for Josh to end this torture. But the boy keeps rambling.

"I know you just broke up with Jenna, but if you ever decide to go gay" Tyler stills. _Oh God_. "I know quite a few people who'd be willing."

Tyler buries his head in his hands, completely and utterly mortified, Josh walks out unaware of the harm he's caused, muttering about the whereabouts of Noah.

Tyler composes himself by laying on Josh's bed, willing his blush to fade. He checks the mirror, and groans at his still reddened face. He walks around the room, sneakily going through Josh's bedside drawer and regretting it when his blush intensifies from the items it contains.

Tyler gulps, eyes wide and laying back on the bed slowly. That'll teach him not to go snooping around again.

He heads downstairs once he's satisfied with the shade of his cheeks, taking in the scene before him, he tilts his head, confused.

"No! Josh! Give! It! Back!" Noah was reaching for his phone, which was gripped in Josh's hand, who was splayed across the couch, foot pushing aginst the irritated boy's shoulder.

"You only need one! It'll take two seconds!" He adds another foot to Noah's other shoulder.

"I don't want one, oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"It's just Twitter, I promise, not even Instagram! You don't even have to show your face!" Noah pulls at Josh's pants huffing and knocking his knees with clenched fists.

"I don't care! They're all the same!" Noah yells in annoyance hands grabbing onto any available surface. Tyler was mildly jealous.

Josh stills for a moment.

"You actually look really pretty in this position."

Noah rolls his eyes. "That's your dick talking." And Tyler snorts. He walks over to Josh, grabbing the phone from his hand and passes it back to Noah who yells in triumph.

"Thanks Tyler! You just saved me from covfefe." Tyler actually laughs out loud.

"Oh my God, covfefe is _so_ last month. I can't believe I'm _dating you._ " Josh mocks in his valley girl voice. Noah pouts and Josh grins cheekily at him. They're in the hamster ball.

When Tyler and Jenna made heart eyes at each other towards the start of their relationship, indifferent to everyone else, that little personal bubble they were trapped in had been, rather aptly, named "the hamster ball" by Josh.

You couldn't hear well through the giant plastic ball they sometimes crowdsurfed in, and no matter how many times Josh tried calling Tyler when he was in his bubble with Jenna, he'd never hear him over the blood rushing in his ears from staring at the girl too long

Tyler's smile quickly dissolves. He couldn't bear even glancing at Jenna towards the end of their relationship, too much guilt.

Noah notices his longing expression, Josh must have told him about the break up, and quickly climbs off Josh's lap.

Josh sends him a quizzical look but Noah just clears his throat, stuttering out a weak excuse as to why they acted so in love. _I really don't want an account._ It's weak, but Tyler appreciates it.

He saves Noah the awkward mumbling by directing the conversation to Josh, "If you want him to use social media, go slow. Start of with Tumblr or something, it's pretty safe. I mean, besides the massive amount of porn."

Noah shoots a sceptical look to Josh, who nods slowly, heavily in thought.

"Yeah… that's a pretty good idea. No Trump too."

"Wait, do I not get a say in this? Tyler, I thought you were on my side." Noah sighs in resignation, shaking his head. "Don't I at _least_ get a trial run?"

Josh shares a look with Tyler, communicating without words. They nod at the same time which, quite noticeably, freaks Noah out more than Covfefe.

"You can try mine." Josh starts but stalls. "Oh wait. Shucks. I forgot my password. Hold on a sec…" Josh types furiously on his phone. Tyler contemplates a moment.

"You can use mine if you want."

Noah switches from looking over Josh's shoulder to his as Tyler takes a seat beside the boy.

"You have a Tumblr?" Josh asks, brows furrowed. Tyler hands his phone to the boy.

"Yeah." He replies nonchalantly, observing Noah's activity. Josh frowns slightly.

"Do the fans know?"

"No. I only have like, 10 followers the last time I checked." He blushes lightly, "I use it to post poetry."

Josh looks mildly offended. "And you didn't tell me? Your number one fan?"

Noah mumbles offhandedly, "I think _I'm_  his number one fan after reading this." Josh squints his eyes. "It's really good!" Noah looks at him in admiration and Tyler cowers into the couch, a blushing mess yet again.

He let's out a small "thanks."

Noah continues scrolling and gently asks, "Were these about Jenna?"

Tyler clams up. Eyes darting to Josh for a fraction of a second, who has a playful scowl on his face from the amount of attention Noah was giving him.

"Some." They leave it at that, Noah switching to his timeline, scrolling through picture after picture of cats.

"I like this." He concludes. "Just the right amount of cats."

"They're _all_ of cats." Josh quips.

"Exactly."

Noah switches back to Tyler's poetry.

"Ah ha. Got it. Noah, you can use my account if you want more _variety._ " Noah distractedly passes the phone back to Tyler as he looks on, entranced by the gifs on Josh's timeline. Josh sticks his tongue out at Tyler behind his boyfriend's back.

"What is this!" Josh peeks over to his phone.

"It's a meme, babe." He answers.

"It's disgusting."

"I know, Noah. I know." Noah looks at him like he's crazy and switches to his posts.

"I bought a new toothbrush. I like it a lot. 1 year ago. 8,946 notes."

"Yeah… not gonna lie, I'm still using that same toothbrush." Noah looks absolutely mortified.

"I'm never kissing you again." He says dead serious and Tyler laughs like everything is ok.

"I was kidding!" But is promptly ignored by the boy as he turns to an amused Tyler.

"What's a _note_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you spot any mistakes!


	5. I Want To Tell You Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely overdue, I apologise.

"Ok… it says here the first step to being wholesome is… being clean. Check! Two, minimal cosmetics. Check!"

"Wait. What?" Tyler barely catches the tail end of Noah's sentence.

"You don't wear cosmetics right?" Noah asks, glancing up from his phone. "Cause if you are, you've got that whole natural no make-up make-up look down."

"Does black paint count, if not, no. I don't wear cosmetics." Tyler is slightly muddled by the question, but replies accordingly. All part of Noah's plan to help him get over Jenna.

Noah grins. "Yeah I know, just messing with ya." Noah gives him a coy wink and Tyler chuckles lightly going back to his phone.

"Why is that there anyways." Tyler asks, lingering on a newer post about Josh's shoulders.

"Oh! This is "How to be a wholesome American girl." It got better reviews than "How to be wholesome and chaste.""

Tyler just goes along with it, scrolling through more of his old posts. Being reunited with his emo Tumblr account really reminded him of all the pent up feelings he had for Josh and looking back, it seems like not much has changed.

"Ok, next is…" Noah furrows his eyebrows, scrolling furiously. "This list is bs! Number 5 is get involved in your own fitness. Ew." Tyler laughs softly at Noah's disgusted face. "Only Josh would do shit like this." Tyler laughs slightly harder at that, an attempt at musking the envy towards his bestfriend having his shit together. Noah does the same before dissolving into fake sobs.

This could be the start of a great friendship.

"Ok!" Noah says louder, gathering himself. "New plan." He claps his hands. A pillow falls on his head. He grumbles and puts it back. In between the abandoned text posts, Tyler stumbles upon a gif. He waits for it to load.

He chokes slightly from the image, eyes skittishly tracing over the edge of his phone and towards Noah who was nibbling on his thumb, gaze shifting, thinking of a new way to cheer Tyler up. He looks back towards the screen, coughing awkwardly with widened eyes.

That's definitely his penis. He sees it everyday, well, not _erect_ , but still, he would know.

"Step one, comfy clothes. Check. Step two, comfy place to hang."

He thinks back to 5 months ago, when it was posted, and recalls a night of cough syrup and fever dreams.

He gulps at the thought of Noah almost stumbling on it earlier and deletes it, but not without hesitating first, it got a hundred notes. _Damn._

Tyler looks up from his phone, screen glaring in the darkness of their pillow fort, surveying Noah once again for any indication of having seen his weiner.  _His peepee is on the internet._ His mom's gonna be so proud.

He takes a deep breath, but is worked up again by how perplexing it is he's forgotten the _one and only_ nude he ever took. He does a double take, if he forgets about this one, what's to say it's his ~~~~ _~~one and only.~~_ He shakes off the thought. No use worrying now.

Josh had gone out to get Taco Bell while Noah stayed behind to make the necessary arrangements for their day of "wholesomeness", which so far included sweats, a pillow fort in the living room and many, _many_ wikihows. 

"Check. Step three, uh… comfort food." Noah states off the top of his head. "Oh I know! Sweet or salty popcorn?" Tyler reaches the end of his posts. The first of his poems staring back at him.

 

 _I_ _was led astray_

_by your almond eyes and sandpaper palms._

_Your straight edges and colourful skin_

_no good can come from this_

 

It was a barely there poem, (A/n i am no poet im sorry you had to read that) but Tyler remembers it fondly, the first time he succumbed to the thought of Josh possibly being more than a friend.

"Yes." He answers still distracted by the nostalgia of it all. He reads it again. And again. And again.

"Ok… I'll make both then." Noah replies, weirded out and mildly offended by his lack of attention. He leaves the pillow fort but sticks his head back in right after, bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Tyler." Tyler looks up. Noah drops the jovial act. "You should stop reading that. It'll only make you feel worse."

Tyler glances back at the screen. "But…"

"I know I'm in no position to say this, with Josh and all, but I've been there too, we all have. The quicker you get over her the better you'll feel."

Tyler gulps and lowers his phone. Noah shoots him a tight smile.

"It'll all work out."

Tyler's gaze follows the exiting boy, before flopping onto his back, eyeing the phone beside him. Noah had a point, even though the thing eating him up inside was the _green monster_ and not heartbreak, scrolling through his depressing poems wasn't going to make him feel any better.

He lays in the darkness of the fort, if he concentrates hard enough, he can hear the  _poppoppop_ of popcorn coming from the kitchen.

When he was younger, his mother had told him the one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person. And if ever he's stuck in a dilemna between the two, marry the one that loves you.

He always thought his mother was full of shit, because he didn't even  _believe_ in love, at least, not the conventional method. It's bothered him a lot, how can he promise to love and cherish and care for Jenna or  _anyone_ for the rest of his life if he has no idea what Jenna's going to be like at the age of 80 or 70 or hell, even _30_ _?_ It wasn't logical. People change. Love only exists in the present.

But gaining fame changes things. Jenna wasn't famous. Tyler was. _Is_.

She had to put up with all the baggage that Tyler brought into their relationship, the hate on social media, the stalking, the hostility. As much as Jenna loved clothes, _she's not a gold digger._ All this, without the adoration and fulfillment music has brought upon him. She took it like a champ. To think that anyone believes Tyler is worth all that _shit_ , is absolutely ludicrous to him. He didn't know it then, but he's absolutely sure about it now.  _That's love._ Not his disgusting excuse of sociopathic tendencies, but the one his mother goes on and on about. Roses and fireworks and _forever._ That one.

Sure someone loved him, but who'd he ever love?

_Who gives a shit? Now you have neither._

He hasn't blinked in a while, the darkness confuses his eyes, but they aren't dry. He squeezes them shut, and feels the saline lining his lids.

Oh  _fuck._

Quite possibly the only person that would love him  _foreverandeverandever_ has slipped right through his fingertips. 

 _Stupidstupidstupid._ What if no one else comes around?

The idea of anyone wanting to see his old and wrinkly face when he's 80 was, once again, absolutely preposterous, but the sudden thought of spending those pruned up years with Josh seemed marvelous. Hair gone from dying too much, teeth replaced, tattoos fading, but forever  _Josh._

Maybe he's always known that Josh was different. He was definitely kidding himself, acting surprised when Josh "turned out" gay, he's known it in his bones for so long. The lingering hugs with attractive men, dilated pupils, flushing cheeks. Tyler knew. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

Maybe he never initiated anything with the boy to protect him, protect him from the fleeting love that Tyler knew was the most he could afford. Maybe as he thinks about it now, he realizes that protection was love, the  _foreverandeverandever_ kind.

The revelation stuns him, his momma was right. Why's he surprised? His momma's always right.

The sound of popping has dulled to the gentle hum of nothingness, dust flying, static building. It frightens him sometimes, how easy it is to get lost in thought, to be carried away by his emotions, his sentimentality.

He needs a distraction.

The video plays just as Noah pushes a bowl of popcorn through the opening of their fort, two sheets hung like the drapes on a theatre stage. The amount of effort put into their abode feels almost as grand.

"I thought you stopped." Noah isn't scowling, rather, he looks disappointed. He averts his gaze and bites his lips, a sign Tyler recognizes all too well: advice fallen on deaf ears.

Tyler feels the sparks of his jealousy sputtering out. He wonders if Noah is loving or being loved, and decides that it doesn't matter, both are just as bad.

"I... I'm not looking anymore, just watching Brendon Urie Vines to cheer myself up." Tyler stutters out quickly, empathising with the boy, who perks up at the gratification of his respected opinion. Or maybe the mention of Brendon. Noah tries to hide a satisfied smile, but Tyler wouldn't call him out on it either way.

"Can I join you?"

Tyler offers one of his earbuds and in exchange, drags the bowl of popcorn between them. Tyler's watched the compilation a million times, but it never fails to put him in a better mood. Not that he'll ever confess that to Urie.

They're about halfway through the goofy personas and musical parodies, a good few making them tear up laughing, when Noah questions quietly.

"Are you guys friends?" He nods towards the phone. Tyler stares at the quick cut scenes featuring his long-term acquaintance.

"Yeah I'd like to think so, I mean, we toured together and all." Noah nods some more.

"So... Josh knows him too?"

"Yeah, definitely, Brendon's more  _his_ crowd than mine. Plus he lives in LA too." Noah nods silently, soaking up the information. "I think Josh went to see him perform on Broadway, if I'm not wrong."

Tyler's attention reverts to the video, unaware of the damage he's caused. They watch in silence a while longer.

"He's handsome huh." Tyler's eyebrows shoot to his hairline. he chokes out a, "Uh-, I, uh. I guess?"

Noah either doesn't realise his flustered state, or cares much for it as he mumbles a distracted, "Definitely better looking than me." frown forming on his pretty face the more he watches the man onscreen.

Tyler switches to a video of some dude's husky and Noah looks towards him questioningly.

"You said it yourself man, it'll only make you feel worse,  _I know."_ Tyler wonders if he's being too obvious, but the puppy-dog boy is watching the puppy dog prancing about, small smile on his face.

"Besides, Brendon's married. But even if he weren't, you have nothing to worry about, Josh loves _you_." Tyler's not sure if it's the impermanent love or  _foreverandeverandever,_ but it's love, and it's more than Tyler will ever experience.

They go through more videos of the husky doing husky things, cooing and snacking on popcorn, which is marvelous. Damn is Noah a catch.

Josh comes back midway through their fourth video, just as his phone beeps to notify his battery has run low. Impeccable timing, as always.

"Sick fort." They hear, muffled through the layers of soundproofing pillows. Josh crawls in, one hand clenched around a bag of Taco Bell, stripped to his socks and boxers. Both Noah and Tyler blush, unaware of the other. Noah leaves the flashlight on his phone on as the light from Tyler's screen blinks out.

"So... how's being wholesome been?" Josh asks, unraveling his taco, knees up to his shoulders with how tight a fit the fort has become. His knees cast oddly bent shadows on the ceiling of their fort.

"Josh, I feel like your definition of wholesome," Noah says, lifting his taco for emphasis, "Is a little different from the usual."

"Junk food is like... emotional wholesomeness." he retorts back, munching into his lunch. "Mmmm. Feel so  _whole_ again."

Nosh rolls his eyes at Josh's antics, but there is a miniscule grin on his lips. Tyler acts as a cockblock between them and for once, he feels bad about it instead of content at their lack of contact. As much as he can't bear them together, he can't bear them apart either.

They finish the rest of their late lunch, Noah volunteering to clean up and Josh inviting himself to the chore. Tyler lays back, alone once again, he licks his thumb and forefinger to rid of any grease. They're totally talking about him now. He contemplates leaving them to it, but curiosity gets the better of him.

He pads his sock-clad feet to the kitchen, catching the last snippet of their conversation.

"-thanks again for looking out for him. It's been pretty rough with Jenna, and the whole, me being gay thing and well, uh, _you_." Josh backtracks, "I mean, not that you being here is  _bad_ or anything-" Noah cuts him off with a chuckle.

"It's the least I can do."

Tyler peeks around the door frame to see the two in a loving embrace, rocking side to side, whispering words of thanks to each other. He feels like he's intruding on the intimate moment, but the sight alone has him questioning his mother's words.

Maybe sometimes the ones you love just might love you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overuse of italics. Also, that quote by Tyler's mom is from the book Invisible Monsters by Chuck Palahniuk, if anyone's interested. I'm not wise enough to actually come up with a quote that has half of this chapter revolving around it hahaa.


End file.
